Thoughts and Memories
by BelovedScarlet
Summary: One shot. Cloudbursting by Kate Bush.Robin thinks about life, about the past,and about...Raven.I do not own Teen Titans.


**_Challenge; use the lyrics "You're like my yoyo that glowed in the dark, what made it special made it dangerous so I bury it and forget" from the song Cloudbursting by Kate Bush._**

28 year old Richard Grayson drives down the same road he's driven every weekend for as long as he can remember. The same trees, pond, and road. He did this so many times he could do it in his sleep. His grip on the steering wheel tightens as he gets lost in his thoughts.

_Robin. _

It's been years since he's been called that. It was nightwing now. That's what it's been for awhile now, to many year to remember. His attention turned to the person next to him. Her violet hair covered her sleeping face. She looked so peaceful, her chest moving up and down was the only sign that she was even still breathing. A bouquet of roses laid in her lap. Not wanting to wake the dark angel, he starts thinking about how the Teen Titans broke up, again.

The Teen Titans had their share of problems. Between Robin and Raven getting together and Starfire's clinging love for Robin. It's just kept knocking them down and the more blows they took the harder it was for them to recover. Then Cyborg's sudden desire to settle down and have a family, with the Titans East's leader, Karen Breecher or, Bumblebee. It was no surprise by then when Beast boy announced that he wanted to be a professional comedian. But what did shock them was when Starfire told them she was going back to her planet to become a princess.

**_Flashback_**

_Starfire had just left for her planet so it was just Robin and Raven. _

_"Ironic, this is exactly how the Teen Titans started." Robin muttered as he dropped onto the couch._

_"What do you mean?" Raven asked as she cuddles next to him._

_"You know, just you and me."_

_" Well, that's not completely true. Robin, there's something I need to tell you."_

_Robin shifts his glaze to her as if he was saying " go on." Raven turns her whole body facing him and inhales sharply._

_"I…I…I'm pregnant."_

**_Flashback_** **_Ends_**

Not long after Raven gave birth to Falcon R. Grayson, Trigon came back and tried to use Raven as a portal again. And Of coarse he failed to succeed, again.

Richard pulled up into the same spot underneath a shaded tree. He opened the car and slowly got out of the car. Careful not to wake the dark angel. He walked up to the iron gates and opened it hearing a low creaking sound coming from it.

His thoughts going back to Raven. _His_ Raven. That thought brought a smile to his face. It indeed was ironic how the thing that made Raven so special was the thing that made her the most dangerous. Her emotions, were apart of her. Even though she'd never admitted he would always know. The fact that she never showed emotions in fear of what could have happened had made it hard for him to reach out to her. But the fact that Richard always loved a challenge had made him even more attracted to her.

Richard walked down the same path he always did and slowly came to a stop. He looked down and was confused, as many times he had done this he didn't know what to do next. Soon he felt a warm hand wrapped around his. He turned around and there she stood, her violet hair blowing in the wind. In her other hand the bouquet of roses clutched tightly. She placed it in front of the marble rock and smiles a sad smile at Richard, again.

"Are you okay?" she asked him, her eyes glittered despite her sad face.

"Yeah."

He could tell she didn't believe him but she stayed quiet none the less.

"I'll be in the car whenever you're ready." She muttered as she headed back.

"Oh, and Falcon…" He calls out.

"Yeah?" She mumbles as she kept walking.

"You're mom would be proud of you."

She turned and flashed a huge smile.

"Thanks… dad."

Falcon turned back around and started walking again.

"She'd be proud of you too, dad." Falcon said just loud enough for him to hear it.

"_You're like my yoyo that glowed in the dark, what made it special made it dangerous so I bury it and forget" _

But Richard knew. It was only half true. Because he would never forget…

Her eyes.

Her smile.

Her laugh.

Because she was his Raven.

His dark angel.

His yoyo.

Falcon was only a year old when Raven died protecting her. Raven knew that she had to protect Falcon and Richard from Trigon. From what she would become. She had to stop herself from becoming the portal. Raven did not just saved Falcon's life but billions of other children. So with Raven's death came Falcon's life.

**_THE END_**


End file.
